


Black Magic Woman

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Slice of Life, Spiders, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: In a cute town, there was a cute cottage. Two cute sisters lived there in harmony, having chose this place. The only trouble in this peaceful place was one thing. They were witches.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Hungary/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Black Magic Woman

Natalia huffed a breath as she collapsed the last cardboard box. This was it, the final stage of moving from so very far away. After three years of bureaucracy, waiting, and troubles in Kiev, she was free of her old life.

“Finally! We are unpacked!”

“Good! I need to get started on dinner.” her sister called from afar.

Her big sister returned from the kitchen, bigger in more than personality. It was an understatement to say Ekaterina was busty. It wasn't her only feature of course, for Katya had sea blue eyes and blonde hair to match sunny smiles. This, along everything else, was overshadowed by DD charms and womanly curves.

It just wasn't fair to a pencil thin, flat chest Natalia! She wanted the attention to sometimes! The baby of the family was mostly over this faux pas, determined to make a name for the family.

Katya smiled, carrying in her own collapsed corrugate boxes. She placed them next to Natalia's stack, admiring their new paisley wallpapered home. Katya herself had picked the buttermilk coloured walls, decorated with pagan berry wreathes, bird paintings, and freshly adopted spiders.

There was hundreds of spiders.

Katya was no ordinary slav. She was a witch, under full patron of Ukrainian Christmas spiders. She was a powerful domestic magic of transmutation, ritual, and prolific knitting. She was not the only gifted female of the family.

Natalia was gifted, or cursed, with seeing the dead. In the soviet era, she would have been forced into service as a night witch. These were glorified female soldiers and assassins that practiced magic for the shadowy services of the state.

Natalia was happily born after the fall of the USSR, free to be anything she desired. Both sisters were allowed to shed their unfortunate Baba Yaga heritage and become successful abroad! Although still dabbling in weak necromancy, Natalia had more capitalist dreams. She wanted to own a cute little bookstore. She hoarded knowledge of the esoteric, filling three shelves now.

Natalia was torn from her thoughts by a grumbling stomach. She wandered into the kitchen, whining loudly. “Katya, food! I am starving!”

She was promptly smacked with a metal spatula. “Go!” the older sibling ordered. “You need to clean up your mess in the bathroom.”

The shorter sister groaned and slumped forward in sheer laziness. “I don't want to.”

“Sestra!” Katya snarled, about as intimidating as a tiny spider herself. She then stirred soup being reheated on the stove.

“Fine. I'll fix it.” With a last bitchy complaint, Natalia walked to the shared bathroom. Katya already had tiny hill of makeup supplies on the counter. This was concerning, because Natalia needed a place for her mountain of hair products. Her stuff was obviously more important.

Natalia grinned about to sweep all the eye shadow and lipstick tubes into a garbage can.

“DON'T TOUCH THAT!” Katya yelled through the walls, capable of screeching tones just like their long deceased mother.

The brat of a baby sister glanced up. There was a spider in the corner, watching her with beady little eyes. Natalia furrowed her brow, frowning. She grabbed a newspaper by the toilet to swat it.

Katya stomped in, reaching up to shield her latest spider friend with a hand. “Nyet! You will not squish Dima!”

“You can't name every spider ever Katya. That's not fair. It's in the bathroom!”

The tiny annoying bathroom spider was now sitting on Katya shoulder. Smug little bastard. The elder sister gestured to the toilet. Three toilet paper rolls were floating about, possessed by ghosts.“What about your little prank?”

Natalia crossed her arms, unrepentant of her crime. “It's funny.”

“It's not funny. What if we have guests over? They need to be able reach it.”

Another sigh. People didn't know how to have fun anymore! Rolling her eyes, Natalia grabbed the toilet paper rolls. With a simple incantation, she plucked three glimmering orbs from the possessed toiletries.

She promptly consumed the spirits, the size of blueberries. They tasted like pumpkin spice, which was a nice surprise. This was the main way necromancers gained power. People were unaware just how numerous ghosts were, spiritual echoes of the long dead. Some of the grave yards here were so packed, Natalia could barely see the headstones. Clearly the local covens were not maintaining their spiritual turf.

They consumed a meager dinner of reheated cabbage soup with rye bread. They really needed supplies, the cupboard bare with all but spiders. Done up in her very best blue sweater, one of thirty, Katya was bundled warm for an American fall. Natalia was draped in darkness beside her, better referred to as too much black polyester and eyeliner.

Katya eyed Natalia as they entered the car, lips pursed.

“What.” the younger sister spat, uncaring.

“You look like a goth poster child. I thought we were being subtle.”

Natalia touched fingers to her bone bead necklaces, inscribed with black symbols. “You know this is sacred to me.”

Katya shook her head and started the car. “You look like a demon.”

This was not a new conversation. The cheery sister was keen to mother Natalia, smearing her with pastels and silver. The broody intense witch preferred the red of wine, shades of night in between. Their pagan mother had harped on about the very same topics.

“If you shove me in another gala dress, I will step on all your spiders.” Natalia hissed in threat, mostly joking.

Katya dropped the subject, finally. After a short five minute drive, they were nearing the downtown of Salem. Natalia was originally opposed to living in this famous American town of tragedies. After all, many witches had perished here over the centuries.

Tourism was stronger than history. The state of Massachusetts was starving for cash. They turned Salem into a magic inclusive community, the first of it's kind in the USA. Warlocks and Witches from around the globe were eager to live openly in a little slice of suburbia. Katya was the most driven to reside here.

The family bloodline of child eating forest witches, some as recently as 300 years ago, was tough to shed. Both sisters were gravely unpopular in Kiev. This was their chance to shine and be more! Natalia eyed the rows of charming small town homes as they ripped passed. 

Now was the time to scope out downtown. Natalia had business owning dreams, and she needed to see what she was up against.


End file.
